


Okayu

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Missing scene from episode 29.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Horobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Okayu

**Author's Note:**

> Okayu: Japanese porridge.

Humans were fragile in nature.

Death was just a short breath away from them.

Even with years of advancements made in medical field, they still fell easily to all sorts of maladies that wrought both minds and bodies.

If diseases did not kill them, accidents were waiting for them just around the corners.

Then, there was old age.

Unlike humagears, humans had no backups, so nothing could be done to bring them back once they died.

Vulcan was no different.

Still, to see him falling victim to a common cold was unexpected. During his time in captivity, Vulcan had left him with an impression that he was actually stronger than average humans were.

Finding the location of his apartment was easy; breaking the door to his apartment was easier.

Vulcan was shorter than Jin was. Compared to his son, he weighted nothing. Yet, even in a semi-unconscious state, he was still fighting tooth and nails, getting him out of his damp suits was rather challenging, but in the end, Horobi succeeded in changing his clothes to a dry one before laying him down on the futon that had already messily sprawled out on in the middle of the small room.

Tucking him under a comforter, Horobi took two small steps to the kitchen then returned to his side with a bowl of water. He dipped a small, clean towel he took from Vulcan’s closet to the bowl, rinsed it then placed it on Vulcan’s forehead. By the time his fever finally broken and he regained consciousness, it was already passed noon.

Horobi found it impressive how quickly he recovered enough strength to lift his Shotriser and pointed the muzzle at his head, despite the tremor running through his arms.

‘’What in the hell are you doing here?’’ Vulcan demanded.

Wordlessly, Horobi plucked the Shotriser from Vulcan’s trembling hands and replaced it with a spoon and a bowl of okayu.

‘’Eat up before its get cold.’’ Horobi told him when Vulcan did nothing but stared at the bowl for five minutes. ‘’I did not put poison in it if that is what you are worry about.’’ He added.

Vulcan scowled at him before taking a large spoonful to his mouth. He finished his meal without once averting his gaze from Horobi, not even when he placed the bowl by the side of the futon and took the water bottle and medicine Horobi handed to him.

Finally, he broke eye contact. ‘’I heard from Doctor Bot that you were humagear build to be a parental figure. Truthfully, I do not believe it until now… it has been so long I have forgotten about it.’’ A small woeful smirk appeared on his face. ‘’Is this how it feels like being care for by a parent?’’

‘’I only take care of you because the Ark has will it.’’ Horobi replied. ‘’There is nothing more to it.’’

‘’Still, that does not change the fact that you act like a parent to me.’’ He pointed out.

Horobi picked up his katana from the floor, stood up and walked out of the entrance, slamming the door shut behind him. Walking as fast as he could, he left the building, ignoring the twinges and prickled inside his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
